


Altar

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yandere Mika, could be read as platonic or romantic but either way there’s some scary devotion in here, its not graphic but there’s implied violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: When he was younger Mika had thought gods were supposed to be invincible—all-powerful beings that were above it all and could do whatever they want—but he knows better than that now. Gods are more fragile than any of us.





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> i blame bryn and six for this. also enstage mika’s performance

At nine years old Mika sits on the ground, squirming at the feel of clothes that ride up his ankles and pinch at the waist. Hand-me-downs. Everything is a hand-me-down here. Younger children latch onto his over-large shirt and chatter. He hushes them, gives them cheap candy. He wants to hear the rest of the story. 

“And those villagers didn’ head the god of the lake,” says the lady in a voice like worn leather. She finishes darning the sock in her hands and picks up another. “In his wrath the god brought a terrible storm upon ‘em, and the lake swelled and grew an’ swallowed the village whole.” 

“Nn? All of it?” Mika interrupts, fascinated. “But why? Was he really that mad? Just ‘cause of those couple humans that didn’ listen?” 

“Ah,” the woman says with a smile. “The gods ain’t like us. All their happiness an’ sadness an’ rage...s’all stronger than we know. Stronger than any of us could ever imagine.”

When Mika meets Itsuki Shu for the second time, sees those regal features crack open into searing adoration for his perfect Nito, Nito, Nito, Mika thinks he finally understands. 

* * *

After the fall it becomes sadness, despair, so strong the earth turns gray with it. It goes like that for months, Mika trying to coax food past Shu’s mouth as he lays lifeless in bed, black-hole eyes staring past him and through the ceiling to a place Mika can’t see. A broken god with no believers. 

Except one. Valkyrie is the best, always. And Shu will come back, Mika knows it in his bones. Feels it every time he practices a step in an outfit made for him and only for him, form-fitting and gentle on his skin in a way Mika’s never known before. 

“Oshi-san, Oshi-san, I got ya somethin’~”

Mika lays a stuffed animal beside him, proudly rescued and re-stitched, a lopsided smile embroidered on the face. An offering. His devotion.

* * *

Anger comes after that. Righteous fury that bursts from every sharp movement, every passionate lyric. Shu is set alight on the Tanabata stage, and Mika half expects to go blind with it. He welcomes the idea. Oshi-san is the only thing worth seeing after all. If Mika could keep this image forever, Shu vivid and alive and triumphant at last, than he doesn’t need anything else.

* * *

Shu is afraid. He fumbles his scissors once and slices a finger open, red welling from the cut and smearing on fabric. Shu doesn’t even make a fuss about it, just grabs a bandage with shaky hands. 

Mika thinks of what it would have looked like to see red between Tenshouin Eichi’s teeth. That’s the kind of feeling Mika has right now, sitting there watching Shu struggle without knowing why. Mika gets up, crosses the room, takes the bandage and wraps it around Shu’s finger. It’s uneven and imperfect, a Mika-shaped flaw clinging lovingly to Shu’s hand. 

“Clumsy fool,” Shu chides quietly.

“Sorry, Oshi-san~”

Shu leaves for water, and Mika spots a letter sticking out of his bag. Made with scrawling, hateful lines it spits insults and promises harm. It sounds like this isn’t the first one. And Mika knows without a shadow of a doubt that he can’t be a god because his anger doesn’t burn hot like Shu’s. It’s cold. A wicked thing that sinks claws into his stomach and stays there. Someone has been stalking Oshi-san. 

When he was younger Mika had thought gods were supposed to be invincible—all-powerful beings that were above it all and could do whatever they want—but he knows better than that now. Gods are more fragile than any of us.

* * *

A man sits tied up at Mika’s feet. Mika hadn’t really known how to do it right so he just put as many knots in it and tied it as tight as he could. It looks like the man’s hands are turning blue, but that’s okay. It won’t be a problem for long.

“C-Come on kid, this isn’t funny. Let me go!”

Mika crouches down and fists a hand in the man’s sweaty shirt. “Followin’ Oshi-san around wasn’t funny either.” 

There must be something different about his voice because the man falls still instantly. “Look just...j-just let me go, and you won’t ever see me again. Alright? Never, I promise.” 

Oh, wait, maybe he fell still because he saw the knife in Mika’s other hand. A knife is gonna be messy, but that’s fine. Mika’s always been good at cleaning up after people. “Nah,” he says, that sting of cold digging into his stomach even further. He remembers what was in the letter. Lots and lots and lots of ugly plans. “I’m real stupid, so I don’t wanna make any mistakes. I’m gonna do everything nice an’ proper so Oshi-san doesn’t get hurt.” 

“Y...You’re crazy!” The man redoubles his efforts to escape, struggling helplessly. “You can’t do this!”

“Nn? Well...I guess it wouldn’ be right to send ya off without a last prayer.” 

The man stares at him, the whites of his eyes showing all around. He doesn’t say another word.

“What, y’dunno how to start? S’hard isn’t it? Here, I can do it for ya. I’ve got practice.” Mika clasps his hands together and lowers his head. “Oshi-san, I caught the bad guy for ya, and I’m gonna be sendin’ him away now. He looks real sorry. If ya want you can forgive ‘im after I’m done.” 

Mika lifts his head. “He’s nice, Oshi-san is. Even if he’s pretendin’ not to be. He doesn’ like stuff like this at all.” He grabs a fistful of hair and yanks the man’s head back, ignoring the shriek and string of pleas. He sets the knife to the man’s neck, right where the pulse jumps. “That’s why I’m doin’ it for him.”

* * *

“Kagehira.” 

Mika darts over to Shu’s side and bounces on his toes. Shu looks happier today. “Whatcha want, Oshi-san?” 

“I need to replace that bolt of fabric. Come with me, I’ll make use of your arms.” 

“Yes, Oshi-san~”

But before they pass through the door Shu turns to him and examines the side of his face, hand holding Mika still by the elbow. An elegant nail reaches to scrape just behind Mika’s ear and removes a conspicuous speck of rust brown. Shu frowns at it. “Have you pricked your finger again? Heaven’s sake, how many times must I tell you to make use of the first aid kit…”

“Nha?!” Mika’s hand slaps over that spot. “I...I forgot!”

“Clumsy fool,” Shu chides quietly. “Come now, I’ll perform maintenance on you after. You’re clearly in need of it.”

Mika giggles nervously and sidles up close, smiling when Shu huffs but doesn’t pull away. His eyes land on the bandage around Shu’s finger. He doesn’t feel guilty. Not at all. Maybe it’s because he’s stupid. Or maybe it’s because he’s right. It’s a sin to scare a god.

“Sorry, Oshi-san…”


End file.
